Choose your own: Tragedy of the Jewels
by fanfic-demon
Summary: What happens when a master theif meets the YYH group. PLZ R&R (Complete)
1. Characters

Hi everyone, well I didn't do any of the descriptions for my characters, so in this chapter, I will inform you who looks like what.

* * *

Lt. Ray- Light brown short hair. 6 feet. Scar over his right eye. Always in his cop uniform. Always trying to bust you up! XP

* * *

Satros- Light blue hair to his shoulders, tied up in a band around his forehead. Dark raging Blue eyes. He always wears a business suit (lightish blue of course) and is 6'3".

* * *

You- Blue hair that reaches past your waist. Ice blue eyes. An inch shorter than Hiei. Black leather pants. Tight black shirt. Black leather vest. Black cloak with a hood. Black high heeled boots. White tipped ears and tail. Two black sheaths at your waist for scimitars.

* * *

Aya- Black hair that goes past her waist. Black or brown hiking boots. Black cloak with hood. Tight black shirt. Black or green camo or cargo pants. Black belt. Fingerless cloves. And a black sheath for sword.

* * *

Maya- Waist length silver hair. Silver eyes. 5'9". Black cloak with hood. Tight black shirt. Black pants. Black vest with daggers on inside. Black belt. And a sheath for the dagger with her name on it (so she doesn't lose it). Black biker boots.

* * *

Kamon- 4 feet tall. Brown hair. Furry weasel ears. Black pointed hat like Kuronue's. Black shirt that is too big for him. Brown leather belt. Black knee length shorts. Cloths are trimmed brown. Bottle of sake and a dagger at his belt.

* * *


	2. chapter 01

REVISED: its much better than before, trust me, anyways, tell me what you think.

* * *

"Come back here you little thief!" you run faster as you heard the storeowner shout that. You could hear sirens in the distance now.

'Oo, I have a challenge today.' you turn a corner and run down an alley very familiar to you.

"She went in there. Come on, hurry up!"

'Oh great. Sgt. Ray is here. Better hurry or I'm toast.' you run to a nearby all, and knock.

"What's the password?" A voice asked.

"Loot." The door swings open and you rush in. As the door closes behind you, you turn and listen. You hear running feet run past the door. After letting out the air you were holding in, you went inside, and through a curtain.

Your boss awaited you inside the club you were in. This was a hidden club, members only. Not meant for kids, but in your case, the boss needed a skilled thief around to keep his business going. You walked up the two flights of stairs, and opened the door to the left.

"Your late, ." stated the voice behind a desk.

"Sorry, the place gave me a few troubles. Plus that Sgt. Ray was after me too."

"I don't care. Now, did you get the Black Jewels or not?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't leave you hanging now would I Satros?"

"Just hand them over, and I'll pay you your half." You hand over the jewels to Satros, and waited. He checked them out, and handed half of them to you.

"Good job. Next time, make it a low profile. I don't want the cops coming into my club over and over trying to locate you, got it?"

"Low profile, right." You leave Satros to slobber over the jewels that you stole.

'It ain't fair that I only get half of what I steal, but he does get the cops off my back.' You walk to a counter, and order a drink.

'It's been half an hour already. The cops should be calling off the search by now, but I think it wise to stay here a couple more minutes.' After ten more minutes, you leave.

You slowly glance out the peephole to see if anyone was around. Positive that no one was, you left for home. Since the people of Kyoto didn't really like you around, you took the back way home, through the shadows. Your house, well, the house that you borrowed, is a mansion, but no one lived there anymore because of a robbery or murder. The house was so expensive, that no one would buy it. So you just snuck in.

Once home, you went to take a long needed shower. Then went to look at the jewels you brought home. After inspecting them to see if you weren't cheated out, you took them to a safe. It's not that you don't trust Satros, its just you don't think he would really let you have half of what you steal. You put the jewels into the safe, and then go to you're room to sleep. About an hour later you were awakened by a crash in the living room.

'What the Hell was that?' You get out of bed and look out through a crack in the door.

SMASH

"Where is she?"

'She. He means...me?'

"Huh?" The demon looked over at you.

"There you are. You're very difficult to find." Within seconds the demon was in front of you.

"You're coming with me, human."

"Um…No." With that you closed the door in his face and ran to your bedroom window. The demon burst through the door.

"That wasn't very nice." He growled, stalking towards you.

"I thought it was." With that you jumped out of the 2nd story window and to the ground. You got into a roll, and as you stood up, you felt great pain shoot through your whole leg from your ankle, but you ignore it, and run like hell.

"You can't run from me. You're as good as mine." The demon hissed as he ran faster.

"Not if I can trick you." You glance desperately for a way out, when all of a sudden, a blast came from the trees, and knocked both you and the demon down.

"Yusuke, you idiot. You were supposed to hit the demon, not the girl." sighed a calm voice.

"Sorry, but the demon was too close." With what was left of your consciousness, you look up to see someone kneeling down and staring at you, red eyes swirling with the darkness that overtook you.

* * *

Well that's chapter one. Hope you like it. If I get enough reviews, I'll keep on updating it. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 02

R&R afterwards

You start to awaken with the feeling that you were hit by a bulldozer, about 20 of them. But before you could open your eyes, you hear voices.

"Is she awake yet?" asked one voice. It sound like one of those spoiled kids, the ones who talk all nice and stuff.

"Not yet, Kurama." Another voice replied, one that was cold, harsh, and to the point.

"Hiei, you should keep watch outside. So see if anyone followed us." offered Kurama.

"Yusuke, you idiot! You weren't supposed to hit the girl. Now we have to wait her and see if she's ok!" whoa, whoever this girl is, that guy shouldn't get on her bad side.

"Aw, come on Boton. Yusuke was doing the best he could to not hit her." Answered another guy, somewhat raspy and low. Well, you didn't care who these people were, you had to get back before your boss found out that you were attacked. You hear the voices talk a little more, then leave the room that you were in.

'Perfect.' You sit up and look around. There wasn't much in the room you were in, just a bed, a bookshelf and…a window.

'Heh, these guy's must be stupid to leave the window open like that.' You rush to the window and look outside.

'All's clear. Now its just down and out.' You jump out of the window, to feel pain shoot up through your leg. You roll, and limp to the nearest tree to lean on it. Then you examined your leg. It was all bruised and swollen.

'Probably sprained it from jumping outta my window.' After examining it a little more, you limp away from the tree and into some woods. After going a little ways, you could hear voices coming from the room that you were just in.

"Where is she?" Boton asked, voice full of concern.

"Where the Hell did she go?" Yusuke said, sounding more pissed than concerned.

"You idiots. You left the window open!" Hiei growled.

'Uh oh. Guess it's time for me to leave now.' You start to run deeper into the forest. Then you hear a couple of people behind you, chasing you.

'Crap. Now they're chasing me.' You start to run faster, ignoring the pain in your leg, which only got worse by the minute.

'Gotta get away from here.' You run, then see some stairs leading out.

'Finally. Better hurry, their right behind me.' You start running down the stairs. Once at the bottom, you turn around and look at where you had been. The place seemed to be a temple.

'Weird. Huh, these guys don't give up.' The two guys had finally caught up with you and started chasing you again.

"Get back here." Hiei snarled.

"Please come back. We wont hurt you, we just want to see if you're ok." Kurama.

'Yea right.' You had never been so tired in your life. You felt like dropping and letting them take you back, but that wasn't in your plans so…

"Fuck you." With that declaration you ran like hell. You saw a light ahead and it appeared to be a bus stop, and the bus was just about to leave. You get summoned the rest of your strength, and made it there. Looking outside the window, you find that Hiei and Kurama were nowhere to be found.

'Finally, I can rest.' And with that you fall asleep and await your arrival in Kyoto. Little did you know that Hiei and Kurama were close behind. OO

Well, that was chapter two. More to come, hopefully I can get these chapters up two days apart. Well, plz R&R.


	4. Chapter 03

* * *

You were awakened when the bus suddenly stopped. You glanced up to see Kurama and Hiei enter, walking towards you. You duck in your seat, and hoped they hadn't seen you. But they had. They stopped right at your seat, and you glanced up to see them staring down at you.

"There you are. You're..." Kurama didn't finish because you had jumped out the bus window, while it was moving. They could only stare in shock as you dropped into a roll and ran off again. The only thing you heard before you ran off into a forest was:

"…Ok, fine Hiei. We'll do it your way."

'Wonder what they mean by that?' You found out five minutes later, when Hiei started chasing you with his katana.

'I wonder why he's mad?' You asked yourself as you pulled something out of your pocket, Hiei's tear gem.

'I wonder if this is why?' you wonder sarcastically as you glance back at him. He had seen the necklace and was coming after you faster than before.

'Yep!' You started running like Hell was upon you, well Hiei is pretty close to that description so, I guess that'll work.

"Come back here you fucking thief." you turn your head and glared at him.

"Demon jackass." you growl. Then you run faster as you hear Hiei approaching at faster speeds. As you were running though, your ankle started to throb painfully.

'I have to find somewhere to hide, and fast.' You start to look for a place to hide, Hiei only inches away from you. You quickly dropped and fell to the ground in a hunch, Hiei tripping over you and falling face first into the ground. You quickly hid in some bushes.

"Hiei. Where is she?" asked Kurama.

"I don't know. She tricked me." Hiei snarled, spitting up dirt. You watch through the bushes as they look around. Suddenly they looked in your direction and started walking towards you. You glance around quickly and see a rock lying beside you. You pick it up and threw it behind them and ran in the opposite direction.

Then, as you were running, you found a hollowed tree, and climbed inside. As soon as you were inside, Hiei came along followed by a very pissed off Yoko Kurama(unfortunately the rock that you threw, hit Kurama in the head). Yoko looked around, sniffing the air, then stared in your direction and started stalking towards you.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was kinda short, well, Plz R&R for me. Thanks, bye 


	5. Chapter 04

You glance around desperately, but found no way out. So, you just sat and watched as Yoko came closer, until he was standing right in front of the tree. Yoko seemed as though he was staring through the tree and straight at you. He glanced back at Hiei, and motioned for him to come closer. You saw now that Hiei and Yoko Kurama looked right at you. You look around one last time, and see that this tree you hid in seemed like a tree house…with footholds.

'Well, up the ladder then'. As you start to climb, something grabs your twisted ankle, and yanks you back down. You try to hold in a scream as pain flies through your whole leg, as your held upside down. You pry open your eyes and look up to see Yoko and Hiei glaring at you.

'Well, I'm in trouble'. You think as Yoko turned back into Kurama who dropped you to the ground so you could sit up. Unfortunately, you landed on your hurt ankle, but tried not to show them your injured.

"Your coming back with us," Hiei stated with a glare. You turn to look at Kurama, but he has the same expression on that Hiei does. You glance around, but even if you did get out of their reach, you would be too tired to continue. So, with no other options, you give up, for once. As you stand up the pain in your ankle grew worse, but you delt with it, though every step was like murder. Kurama was walking ahead while Hiei took the rear, watching your every move.

'I need to leave, now!' You thought as the temple neared. Just then, something from every direction came at them, like a demon with a thousand arms. As Hiei and Kurama fought some of them off, the others came at you.

'Well, it's either Hiei and Kurama, or I take my chances with these black arm thingies… Gee I wonder who I'll choose?' Just then arms came and grabbed your body so you couldn't move or breath.

'Why…why is every demon that I see want to catch and even kill me.' you ask yourself as the arms tighten their grip. You glance over and see Hiei and Kurama struggling to hang on. You hear a couple of your ribs start to snap. The most pain that you've felt in nearly 9 years started to over take you, a swirl of darkness found you, and you knew no more.

R&R


	6. Chapter 05

writing dream part. So you don't get confused.

* * *

(9 years ago)

"Brother? Where are you?" You ask as you look around for him.

"Come out and play with me brother." You were only five, and your older brother always played and took care of you.

"Brother." you didn't think he's coming. You start to walk away.

"Gotcha." All of a sudden your rising in the air and landing on your brothers shoulders.

"You weren't going to leave just because I didn't answer you, were you?"

"Course not. I just wanted to trick you until you came." He looked up at you, and smiled. He always smiled at you. He was never angry with you if you did something wrong, or bothered him when he was with his friends. All he did was smile.

"You brat," he sighed, "come on, lets get inside before mom yells at us for being late."

"Okay." you headed for the house. After dinner, you and your brother wrestled. You lost of course, as always.

"Don't worry. You'll beat me someday." you stand up from your position on the floor and look at him.

"I'll never be able to beat you, your too strong." He picks you up and tosses you on the couch. He sits next to you and stares at the ceiling. Your brother and you were eight years apart. Even though your brother could do anything he wanted, he chose to hang by you.

"Time for bed !" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay." You start to get up, but your brother picks you up and slings you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I'll put her to bed." Kyo called. (Your brother's name) And took you to your room. Your dad was killed in a car accident, and your mom was the biggest drunk in the world. Sometimes she would take her pain out on you, but Kyo was always there to protect you.

Next Day

"Unh." You were slammed into a wall by your mom, unable to move. She was drunk again. This time you thought that she was going to kill you.

"You bitch. You never do anything right." She had murder in her eyes. She left the room, then came back with a riffle in her arms.

'She's gone mad!' You close your eyes and wait for the end. Then you hear your brother shout,

"No, mom! Don't do it!" You heard the gun go off, felt warm blood on your skin. You open your eyes and see your brother falling in front of you, blood spurting from his heart.

"Noooooo." You scream as you gently laid your brothers head in your lap, staring at him in shock. You glance at your mom, and she has the same expression. You look back down at your brother, the one that sacrificed his life for you. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up at you with a smile.

"No fair. I can't die yet. You have yet to…defeat me in a…wrestling match." You feel tears welling up in your eyes, but refuse to let them fall. Then, suddenly, he stilled. He died smiling at you. He died for you. He saved you at the cost of his own life. You stare at him, suddenly feeling numb.

All of a sudden the door burst open and cops rushed in and grabbed your mom's arm and took the riffle from her. They came to you to see if you were all right, all you did was stare. They picked him up and took him to an ambulance. Taking you into a police car. You didn't want to be separated from you're brother, you made it damn difficult for them too. But they finally did it. You watched as the ambulance took your brother away. You never thought of him again. To you, now, he was never there. Eventually, you forgot he even existed.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

You were in the cop car, still in shock. You got an impulse and you grab one of the cop's guns. Shooting one of them. The driver made a sharp turn and you slammed your head against the door, flying out of the car. You fell onto a bush, and stood. You saw an image of your mothers face, and you grew angry. You started to feel yourself change, change into something non-human, a demon.(1) The cop found you, and you stared at him.

You were pissed. You wanted to taste the flesh of humans. Taste their blood on your fangs. You jerked up and attacked the cop, hitting his left eye. He turned and shot at you, hitting your arm. You ran away into a forest, the cop that you had attacked was now Sgt. Ray.(2)

Tending to your wound, you look up at the moonlight sky, and became calm, turning back into a human. You realized what you had done. You never wanted that to happen again. You pushed all memory of it from your mind, never to acknowledge it...until now…

* * *

PLZ R&R.

Also

(1) in this story, for a human, pure rage & hatred or sadness can change you into a demon

(2) Sgt. Ray is not a main char. I just wanted to dun dun duun, freak u out, that's the last time he's mentioned in this story.


	7. Chapter 06

* * *

You start to twitch awake to a lot of people speaking.

"Are you guys ok? You look really bad." It sounded like Boton.

"We're fine. But those demons weren't after us, they were after her." Kurama stated.

"But why were they after her?" Yusuke asked.

"That's what I'm wondering about. Why would demons be after a human thief?"

"Maybe she stole something valuable from them or made them angry." Kuwabara surmised.

'Hm, now that they mention it, why were those demons after me?'

"Hey, I think she's waking up."

'Thank you, Boton.' You start to move but couldn't, like something was holding you down. You slowly open your eyes to see rope wrapped around the bed and all eyes staring at you.

"This time, we made sure you wouldn't escape. Especially after those demons attacked you." Said Kurama.

"Great." You mumble as you lay back down.

"How do you feel? Are you all right?" asked Boton. You felt like your foot was about to fall off, a thousand knives have gone through your body, the rope was cutting off circulation, and to top it all off, you've got a major headache, hmmm.

"Oh, I'm just fine." You say in a sarcastic tone.

"We have questions for you. When they're answered, maybe we'll leave." Hiei growled.

"Heh, I heard you say 'maybe', how about you just leave?"

"Listen smartass, just answer the questions so I can leave."

"Hmmm, how about No."

"Smartass."

"Jackass"

"Will you two stop already. God your such children." Kurama sighed.

"Alright first, what is your name?" asked Boton.

"……………."

"Please tell us your name."

"…………………………"

"Please!" she screeched/whined

"…………It's ."

"Ok. Next, why did you run away from the temple?" Yusuke asked.

"You haven't figured it out already?" You asked amazed. "It's because a thief is never to be caught, ever, or they get killed/and or turned in. It's…law."

"Ookay, third question, why was that demon after you at your house?" asked Kurama

" I have no idea." You say as you stare at the ceiling

"OK final question, why did those demons from earlier attack you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Again, I have no idea."

"They were after you for a reason.(obviously) They kept saying something about a black jewel." Said Hiei. You jerked upright.

"What did you just say?"

"I said those demons were saying something about a black jewel, do you know anything about it?"

'A black jewel. The jewel I stole yesterday! But why would they want some stupid black jewels? Maybe they're more valuable than I thought. Wait a minute! If they found I had some of the jewels, maybe they know that my boss has them too! Then they would've gotten to him as well. Oh man, this is NOT good.'

"Hey, I asked you something."

"Huh?"

"Do you know anything about these jewels?"

"………I'm not permitted to tell you."

"What?"

"Why not?" asked Kurama.

"I just can't tell you!" You growled as you got a hold of your knife from your pant leg, and cut the rope. You jumped up wearily holding the knife in front of you, making your way to the window again.

"Your crazy, you know that. You can't get very far with that wounded body of yours, you can barely stand up." Hiei sneered.

You grabbed the windowsill and held your body up.

'He's right. With the wounds I have now, I won't get very far. But I have to get back to my house…the jewels…if what Hiei says is true…then…the jewels that I stole…my boss.' You glance down, thoughts swirling in your head, making you momentarily dizzy.

"I have to leave." You say finally.

"You can leave when your body has recovered somewhat." Said Boton.

"No, you don't understand. I have to leave, now, I…I can't tell you why, but I just have to."

"You're acting strange, is something wrong?" asked Yusuke.

You glance around at the people around you.

'I can't possibly tell them. They can't be around me… If it's because of those jewels that the demons are attacking me, they might find me here. I need to run from them, run from…………'

A flash of your brother being shot ran through your mind. He was falling, blood everywhere, and landed hard on the floor.

You grabbed your head in agony as pain followed the image. Then, what happened after the accident, when you were riding with the cops.

What had happened was erased from your memory. But now they were all flashing through your mind so fast. A picture of your mother danced in your head, taunting you, getting you angry. You could feel yourself get a little taller, could feel fangs and claws, could feel ears and a tail appear, and you became what you were when you were little, a Cat-Demon.

"Not…again…" You moaned as red swirled in your vision.

"What the Hell!" Yusuke yelled.

You saw blood red. You attacked them with all the rage that had been stored inside you for so long. (And let me tell you something, all that rage, was REALLY BIG.)

", calm down! Please stop!" Screamed Boton.

"Too late to reason, she's completely out of control." shouted Hiei.

"You have to do something, help her."

"We'll try." comforted Kurama.

"Shot-Gun."

"Spirit-Sword."

"Rose-whiplash."

"Hyaaaa."

They attacked at once, trying to get you to stay down, but failed to do so. Hiei transformed into his demon form, Kurama as well. You stared at Yoko-Kurama, having this sense of de-ja-vu.

"Yoko, don't kill her, just knock her out." Hiei growled.

"Right."

You interrupted them with a slash of your claws. You turn to see them in a fighting position, but something happened and all you saw was darkness.

* * *

R&R 


	8. Chapter 07

telepathic talking

* * *

You start to wake up with a major headache, then hear voices…voices very familiar to you. Your thief sisters! 

You wake up with a start and glance at them sitting on some stools.

"So your awake now, huh?" asked one of the girls with long black hair.

"……….I guess I should know why you're here, but I don't, so…why are you here?" You asked.

"Because we felt your energy flare. Don't forget, we're sisters, we have to watch out for each other." Said the other girl with long silver hair.

"Maya, we might be sisters, but we are still thieves, and the #1 rule as a thief is to look out for yourself!"

"Well, Aya and I are different. We look out for ourselves, and our little sister."

"Looking out for both just makes you slower."

"Well, you ran away from us, so tell us why." Aya asked.

You look down and went into deep thought. Though these girls weren't blood sisters, you still thought of them as so. But how could you tell them that you didn't want them in danger of watching you all the time. You look back up and said:.

"I ran off because……I didn't want you to watch over me the whole time. Master thieves should be watching for themselves, let alone someone else, you could've been…I mean you might've…"

"We could've died trying to keep watch over you so you wouldn't die on us…or turn demon? We know that, but we did it anyways because we were worried."

"Worried about what? Me turning into little miss 'fangs and claws'!"

"Well duh! You lose control when you turn into that demon. You have to learn control!" said Maya.

"Easier said then done."

"Oh, lets stop fighting already. Besides, those guys that have you or whatever, they want to talk to you!" said Aya.

You look at them and sighed. You didn't really remember what happened after you turned into a demon, but you had a feeling that it wasn't good.

'Wonder why they want to 'talk' to me. Probably think I'm crazy, probably won't act the same around me.' You think to yourself as you stand up and walk out the door with your sisters.

The gang was on a couch whispering something then shut up when we entered. Thing was, your cat ears still kinda worked so you heard them say something about a mission, us, and the jewels.

"What do you want?" You asked, looking away from them and at the wall.

"Well, …um…we want to know if…maybe, you and the others would assist us on a mission, to get some black…jewels?" Boton stuttered.

You look up and see that she wasn't comfortable around the room like she used to be.

'Wonder why?' You ask yourself sarcastically.

You look at your sisters, and asked them your way.

_What do you guys think, should we do it_. You ask them.

_I say let's do it, it sounds like fun_! said Maya.

_Yea, and besides, you know where the jewels are_! said Aya.

_Ok, ok, I guess we could help. Besides, I feel kinda bad for turning all cat-like on them_ You mumble then closed the link.

"I guess we could help you guys out…I mean, uh, yea, sure." You say and glance away from their eyes.

"Good. Anyway, as we said before we need to find some black jewels, and when Hiei said that, you flipped out, so do you mind explaining?" asked Boton.

"I know where half of them are, the other half is with……someone else."

"Ok, well lets go get them." Said Yusuke.

"Right."

* * *

r&r 


	9. Chapter 08

* * *

We all show up at your 'borrowed' house…and all the lights were on. 

"What are we doing back here, this is where we found at." Whispered Yusuke.

"Idiot, I said I knew where half of the jewels are, and this is where they are. My house." You whisper back, clearly annoyed.

We look back at the house and see movement, voices floating out.

'Wait, I know that voice.' You thought suddenly as you looked through the window, and straight at your boss, or what seemed to be your boss, it looked like he had a major makeover, he wasn't quite…human.

"Wow."

"What is it?" asked Aya.

"Huh, nothing. Not until we get inside that is."

We crept closer to the house, and right up to the halfway opened window.(I don't know why, but the people in here just like to leave the windows open.)

"You lost her again, how could you lose her again, you imbeciles!" yelled your boss.

"Sorry boss, but she's tricky." Said some kind of demon slave.

"Go and get her. And this time, don't come back until you have her, now go!"

All of the demons disappeared somewhere.

"Who the hell is that?" whispered Kuwabara.

We all turn to him and shake our head.

"We have to get in there and get the jewels." Said Yusuke.

"It won't be that easy, dimwit." You say as you look back towards your boss, Satros.

'I never thought he would be like this, and after those black jewels too, what is up with them?'

"C'mon, lets get inside, before we get caught." Said Yusuke.

"Wait, I know a secret way in. It's the way I used when I first came here."

You lead them down to a small shed, and opened the door, then lifted a hatch from the ground to show a hidden door.

"Wo…" Yusuke started, as you slapped your hand over his mouth.

_Listen, from here on out, we will be quiet. Only under certain circumstances will we speak, got it_? You asked telepathically.

They all nodded their heads yes, and went into the hole.

We continued on, until we reached the end of the tunnel, then we silently opened the hatch. You looked out quickly to see if anyone was around. No one was, so you opened the hatch fully and we all got out.

_Let's get going. The safe is in the den, we will go there first_. You stated.

They nodded their heads again, and we set off. Up from the basement, and into the kitchen, then into the den. We got into the dark room, and you set off to the safe, but when you got there, you found out that it was already opened, and the bag with the jewels were gone.

"Oh no." You whispered without even thinking.

"Oh yes. We've finally found you, and now we're taking you with us." whispered a voice behind you. You turned around just in time to see a fist connect to the side of your neck, and once again, your world goes black.

* * *

r&r 


	10. Chapter 09

You wake with a start as you feel someone shaking you roughly by the collar. You look to see a demon holding you up and shaking you. He sees you're awake and stops. You glance around to see other demons holding onto the rest of the gang.

'Shit, this was all a trap!' You thought as you turned towards your boss. Your boss was thoroughly changed though. Instead of his usual look (first chap) he had really light blue skin, same old hair and style. Blue cape, and looked like he had just won a prize.

"Ah, my wonderful thief. Where **have** you been?" He asked in a phony worried voice.

"Never mind that, what the Hell happened to you! You look revolting."

'Although you never looked good either way.' You thought with a smirk.

"How dare you say that to me." He looked pissed and raised his hand.

But stopped, and put on a little smirk. Though you noticed it was forced.

"Well, what are you waiting for you stupid demon, release her. She is my thief, I don't want her **badly** wounded." Satros said as he looked at your angry face, and his smirk grew wider.

"So, what the Hell do you want, your starting to annoy me." You say. (man, cocky huh)

"Hm, still cocky huh? Even with your friends lives on the line. Well, you never will change will you?" Satros said as he gave and even wider smirk.

"What the Hell are you thinking?" You asked a little edgy.

"How about a little wager, hmm, you become my right hand person and master thief, and you will have your friends lives spared…if not, then say Adios."

"What!"

You glance over as the demons start to get their weapons ready for the signal. You look back at your 'boss', and then back at your…comrades, friends? Suddenly, something smashed through the roof.

"Here's Kamon, to rescue everyone from danger." Bragged Kamon as he got up and surveyed the area.

'Kamon you idiot, you just put yourself in danger.' You thought as you looked at your brother. You glance back at Satros, he looked annoyed and snapped his fingers.

"Kamon, look out!" Maya yelled as a cage fell on top of him.

"Well, looks like I'm in trouble. Oh well." He said as he took a big gulp of sake.

'What a stupid fool.'

You look over at Hiei, and he gives you a strange smirk, and then it hits you. You turn back to Satros, and give a big smile.

"You know Satros, I think I'll stay the same. And you know what, I think you should shove that little wager of yours up your ass!"

"Fine then. Guards, kill them."

The guards get ready to strike when Hiei disappeared, all the guards are dead by his feet. You give a small smile.

'Hiei's pretty cool.' You think to yourself as you see if the rest of your friends are safe, then turn to see Satros running away from the scene.

"Oh, no. You aren't getting away that easily Satros." You growl as you chase after him.

", stop. Wait for us!" Aya yelled as she and everyone else followed after.

"Hey guys, don't leave me inside here, get me out!" whined Kamon shaking the cage.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

You chase after Satros down some corridors and then into a study.

'Good, he's trapped now.' You think to yourself as you burst through the door, it closing behind you.

'Now, where is he?' you ask yourself as you glance into the very dark room.

Suddenly you feel excruciating pain in your back, and you turn to see Satros smirking as he pulled a dagger out of your back. You start to sway a little and as you turn to fight him. Satros comes at you again, this time his target was your chest. You had no time to block, and he hit his target right on.

"Now , if you wont join me, then you must die." Satros murmured as he pushes the blade in deeper. In all the shock you couldn't scream or cry out, all you saw was blood flowing out of your chest.

As you came close to the darkness, something happened, a flicker, and you look back at Satros and gave an evil smile.

"So, my demon's out to fight again." You purr in a sultry voice. You advance at Satros while pulling the blade out of your chest.

r&r, plz


	11. Chapter 10

Final chap

* * *

"So, my demon's out to fight again." You purr in a sultry voice. You advance at Satros while pulling the blade out of your chest.

"What? What the hell is going on! You're supposed to be dead!" he yelled out backing away.

"You didn't know me very well, now did you." you ask in a cocky voice.

"Who are you!" Satros commanded.

"I am , of the White Tiger Clan!" You proclaim then pounce on Satros. He dodged the blow, but received a gash on his arm. He screams out in pain, and grabs his sword and prepares for battle.

"It's your own fault Satros. You made me come out, and now you will pay for it." You hiss as you stalk closer to him, claws extended.

"If I go, so do you." And we both slash at each other.

We stop at the other side of each other's backs. (like when a samurai strikes, and he is on the other side of his opponent) You start to sway, and Satros turns around with a grin, then falls to the ground…dead.

'Heh, stupid fool. Never fight me when I'm in this form.' You thought as you sway some more, and is forced to sit.

_So you defeated him_? asked a voice in your head.

_Yes Hiei, I defeated him_. You reply.

_I see…would you mind opening the door, or would you like us to bust it down for you_? he asked jokingly.

_Oh, so the cold and heartless Hiei has a soft side as well_. You say to him with a smirk.

_Just answer the question_. Said Hiei trying to sound tough again, but failing.

_Could you burst through the door, I don't have the strength to even stand_.

_Just wanted to know_. He said before closing the link.

Just then the door burst open, and the group came in. Looking around they found Satros dead, and you on the floor completely covered in blood.(mostly your own)

"Wow. Hey , are you ok?" asked Aya and Maya as they came over.

"Yeah, I'm fine." You say in reply as you try to stand up, failing miserably.

"Hn, you should be more careful." He said as he picked you up bridal style and started going for the door.

"Hey Hiei, wait for us!" yelled Yusuke as he, Kurama and Kuwabara ran to catch up. Aya and Maya stayed behind, looked at the body, looked at each other and smiled, then ran to catch up.

"Hey shorty slow down!" yelled Kuwabara as everyone tried to catch up to us.

"Hn, lets get out of here ." whispered Hiei as he disappeared into the woods outside.

"Hey where did they go?" asked Kuwabara as he stopped at the spot where we had been.

"Come on, leave them alone Kuwabara." Said Maya, as she caught up to them.

"Huh, aw come on, it was just getting good too." He said as he started mumbling something about evil short people.

Aya and Kurama laughed as Maya and Yusuke did as well. Kurama and Yusuke invited Aya and Maya for dinner at Genkai's, they agreed and headed off.

"You know, I have this feeling like we're forgetting something." Maya mumbled out loud, everyone stared, then shrugged.

Meanwhile

Kamon was still inside the cage.

"Hello, is there anyone out there? Hello, come on guys, don't leave me here. Come on, this isn't funny! Hello, aw man, this bites!" Kamon growled struggling to get out of the cage.

Also meanwhile

Satros's body started to twitch, and move. It started to writhe on the ground for a few minutes, then stopped. Satros sat up from his place on the floor, and looked around with a smile.

"Things will be interesting now . Things will be very interesting, hahahahaha." Laughed Satros as he got up and left the room.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Maybe, if I get enough reviews saying make a sequel I might.

R&r, tis the drill


End file.
